


good morning sunshine

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Morning Kisses, Some Humor, i cant write summaries for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: just a regular morning in the life of seungmin & hyunjin with a lot of cute shit involved





	good morning sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> have some fluffy hyunmin i wrote at like 2am on a School Day bc i Love them and they deserve the world. >:(  
> enjoy xx

seungmin loved many things that had to do with him and hyunjin. going out on a date with hyunjin. holding hyunjin‘s hand. cuddling with hyunjin. dancing and singing with hyunjin. watching their favourite dramas with hyunjin. laughing with hyunjin. kissing hyunjin. and most importantly, waking up next to hyunjin.

 

 

the second the younger awakened, he regretted it immediately as he was hit with the bright light that was shining through the big window since he forgot to close the curtains last night. but once he turned on his other side, a huge smile formed on his lips. his boyfriend, hyunjin, was lying next to him in the most adorable position ever that it made seungmin‘s heart hurt. his head was burried deep in the pink pillow and probably during the night he changed from cuddling seungmin to seungmin‘s heart plushie that he got from him on valentines day. his hair was a fluffy mess and his lips looked more pouty and inviting than ever.

 

 

the red haired pushed some of the black loose strands of hyunjin‘s hair out his face and gave his forehead a gentle but meaningful kiss, which made hyunjin crunch his nose and furrow his eyebrows; a sign of him waking up.

 

 

„'mpf nooo, don‘t wanna wake up.“ the older complained, slurring his words a little.

 

 

seungmin chuckled and caressed his flushed cheek.

 

 

„as much as i want you to stay here too, you have classes soon, baby.“

 

 

„hmmm... i like it when you call me that.“

 

 

seungmin laughed again. sleepy hyunjin was just the most adorable thing a human could ever possibly witness.

 

 

„what, the pet name?“

 

 

„hmm... might like it even more than darling.“

 

 

„good to know.“

 

 

hyunjin came closer to seungmin until he was lying on the younger‘s chest and tangled their legs together.

 

 

„tell me again why i‘m doing college.“ hyunjin sighed as he drew little patterns on seungmin‘s tummy, making his whole body having goosebumps. even after one and a half year, the older still managed to make him feel like that, just from a touch.

 

 

„so you can be a teacher?“

 

 

„hmpf. staying with you here all day and night actually sounds better.“

 

 

the younger snorted.

 

 

„dork.“

 

 

„your dork, though.“

 

 

„definitely.“

 

 

they stayed like that for a few more moments, just enjoying each other‘s presence and the comfortable silence until hyunjin‘s loud alarm of him yelling _WAKE UP HWANG HYUNJIN!_ filled the room.

 

 

„you really gotta change that ringtone. one time it surprised me that much, that i almost fell out of bed.“

 

 

hyunjin laughed at the memory of it and turned the alarm off.

 

 

„maybe my alarm can be a really pretty angel kissing me good morning?“

 

 

the red haired blushed and smiled shyly. hyunjin‘s flirting was something he could never get quite used to, it would always make his heart flutter.

 

 

„you wish but i have work myself.“

 

 

the older pouted, which made seungmin chuckle again.

 

 

„c‘mon, little prince, you gotta get ready or else jisung will try to break our door down again just to get you to class in time.“

 

 

hyunjin‘s face changed to one of terror, remembering the time it actually almost happened.

 

 

„minho needs to stop giving him so much sugar in his coffee, that day was scary.“

 

 

„it sure was but now let‘s go or else it will really happen.“

 

 

seungmin stood up and waited for hyunjin to do the same but he only pouted again. he looked at the younger with puppy eyes and his arms stretched out.

 

 

„carry me.“ he said with a whiney voice.

 

 

seungmin rolled his eyes but smiled, letting hyunjin hop on his back.

 

 

„you‘re lucky i love you, hwang.“

 

 

„i am really lucky indeed.“


End file.
